It's just love
by lp55925
Summary: <html><head></head>Some people think what they have is special. Most people don't. But to them, it's just love! Cartman X Kyle (Kyman) Note: I'm not good at either titles or summaries so just give it a try.</html>
1. Chapter 1

'It's just love'

Pairing: Kyman

Disclaimer: I (obviously) don't own south park.

Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.

* * *

><p>"NO!" The shouted word was followed by the sound of a smashing plate.<p>

"Why not?" The question was asked in a small, whiny, pleading voice.

"Because," Kyle screamed, "I don't want to adopt a fucking baby!"

"But I do! Please, Kyle!" Eric shouted.

"No, Eric! We just can't afford it!"

"I'll get a job! I could work at a supermarket!"

"No! You have to stay here!"

"Please, can you just think about it?"

"Fine!" Kyle shouted before heading towards the front door of his and his husband, Eric's, house.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"Out!" Kyle said, putting on his coat, opening the door and sighing. "I'll be back later. Don't hold up." The door slammed shut and Eric began to sob slowly into his hand, falling to the couch.

They had been so happy when they first started dating, and even when Kyle had proposed two years prior. But recently they had been fighting a lot more.

"It's my fault… it's always my fault. I'm such a bad husband!" Eric said slowly.

* * *

><p>They had started dating back in tenth grade when Kyle had looked for something to humiliate Eric. Instead, he found years and years' worth of diaries. Some of them were talking about being left alone while his mom went around town whoring herself.<p>

**'****...She went again Mr. Diary! Just like every other day, my mom has left me alone to make my own dinner, clean it up and put myself to bed! This is why I'm so fat! Eating a box of Cheesy Poofs a day is hardly healthy. But she doesn't care, does she? She's probably just gonna walk in here while I'm in bed and fuck her fucking 'boyfriend', not caring weather or not it wakes me!'**

Some about his classmates.

**'****...They all said they hated me! Jimmy even said that they hated me so much that their opinions of me "can't possibly get any worse." I knew it… but having them ****_all_**** say it is the worst felling I've ever had. None of them care… at all! I bet if I killed myself they would throw a fucking party! And they all act as if it's my fault none of them like me! I mean have they all forgot? Have I told you about my first day at preschool? Well it went like this…**

**'****So I was already really, really nervous. No one would believe even that! But, yea, I was nervous because I knew I was fat for my age, I also knew that most people had a dad, which I didn't. Oh and both of all the other pre-schoolers parents saw them to the gate. Even Kenny's! Did my mom? NO! She told me to walk! But anyway, about half way through the day I went up to this little boy who I would latter know to be Kyle Broflovski and said hello. His response was to laugh at me. Laugh at how FAT and DISGUSTING I was, and still am! I'm so weak that I also got beat up by a girl!'**

Some about his mental health.

**'…****I was also diagnosed with Multiple Personality disorder today! Ms Jenifer Lopez was still in her hospital bed and they made her go to sleep. The doctor said that he was sending me to a phycologist to go to a couple of times a week.'**

Some about him trying to lose weight.

**'…****They all want me to be thin! So I will be! I'll take these diet pills, make myself puke! Anything as long as I'm not so fat and disgusting anymore!'**

A small number of them talked about suicide.

**'…****I should! Everyone's life would be better without me ruining them! My mom would have more money, and maybe be able to peruse her passion for art. My school 'friends' would be rid of the person they hate the most! But I'm too much of a pussy to bring myself to do it. That's me. Eric Cartman. Always puts his own well–being before anyone else's! Why am I so selfish?**

But the one Kyle had found the most interesting was the last one he read.

**'…****Why him Mr Diary? Why do I have to love him of all people? I just had to fall in love with Kyle!'**

After Kyle had finished reading the diary pages he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He done the rational thing and hid inside Eric's closet. "What am I thinking? 'Cause they won't miss me, why would they?" Cartman then took out a knife, sat on his bed and just before he dug the knife into his arm said, "I love you, Kyle!"

Kyle had rushed him to the hospital after he had fallen unconscious. Cartman needed a blood transfusion, which Kyle was happy to give. Cartman had lost so much blood that he was in a coma for about a week. In that time Kyle had shown most of his friend's the diary pages. When Cartman had woken up he felt someone's hand on his own. Looking down he saw a styled set of bright red hair, a muscly body and a green ushanka by his feet.

"Kyle?" He whispered weakly.

"Eric, you're awake!" Kyle screamed, getting up and hugging Cartman.

Cartman looked surprised at first, but hugged back eventually. Once Kyle released him, Eric pinched himself. "So…" Kyle began grinning, "You love me?"

Eric's eyes widened, "Err… y-yes."

Hearing him admit it made Kyle grin even wider. "Me too!" Kyle then captured Eric's lips with his own.

Later that day Eric lost his virginity and Kyle came out as a bisexual. Most people thought Kyle was the one taking it up the ass. Boy were they wrong! Cartman and Kyle had been happily married since Kyle proposed right after Law School.

* * *

><p>"Look at how I'm treating him… and after all the things he's ever done for me! Like letting me squeeze those huge biceps, or swallow his delicious cum…" Eric shook his head, lifting himself off of the couch and walked into the kitchen to make his salad. After finishing his soggy –due to the tears streaming off of his face, dinner, Eric went into the living room, picked up the house phone and dialled Kyle's number.<p>

It went to voicemail. "K-Kyle, I-I'm so, so, so, so sorry! Please come home! I'll make it worth your while." Eric sobbed into the phone.

Kyle got back the night after, with a slight hangover. He slammed the door and stammered towards the couch. Just before he sat down, Kyle was pulled into a tight, vice-like hug.

"I am sorry, Kahl!" Eric squealed.

Kyle smiled, kissed Eric on the lips and sat him down on the couch. The two of them just sat on the couch, cuddling for a few hours until they went up to bed at about ten o'clock.

They were lying next to each other, Kyle's arm around Eric, and Eric's hand on Kyle's chest.

"I love you, Kahl!" Eric said and slowly moved further under the covers. Eric was about to reach Kyle's dick when Kyle threw the covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "W-what's wrong?"

Kyle put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Eric, I can't let you do that."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Why?" He asked.

"B-because… last night… I-I ch… I cheated on you!"

Tears welled up in Eric's eyes, "What?"

"Well, it happened like this…"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This takes place after Kyle left and is in first person. I'm trying out first person past tense so I don't know weather I'm very good at keeping it past tense.

* * *

><p>I slammed the door angrily and walked away from my house. What's up with him? Why does he want a fucking baby so much anyway? All they are, are crying, money–wasting kids. We can't even have one of our own! I don't want to take care of another person's kid!<p>

I sighed. But the look on Eric's face when I said 'no'. He looked so… hurt. He looked like he was about to cry. Maybe it's just a faze. Maybe he'll stop asking eventually. I mean, he hasn't asked for a baby before, so maybe if I get him a cat or dog or something he will be alright. No, I can't do that! That's how he has always been treated by his mom his whole life. It was always, 'Here you go Eric, now shut up!'

I would get Eric a child, _if _we could afford it! I would buy Eric anything he wanted, _if _we could afford it. Eric deserves to be treated like a king! But we just _can't_ afford it!

I sighed again, "I need a drink." I muttered, getting into my car and heading for the bar.

I got my beer and began drinking it at the bar. I got another and another and another. I rest my head in my hands and sighed again after my sixth beer.

I felt a light hand on my back. When I turned round I saw a beautiful blonde standing there. She actually reminded me of this girl who went to my school in South Park. I just can't place my finger on who yet, probably the alcohol. I don't usually drink, you see, and I definitely never drink this much!

"Hey," the blonde said, sitting on the stool next to me. "You're drinking quite a bit."

I chuckled lightly, "I know."

"What's wrong?" She asked like she knew there was something upsetting me.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" I questioned her, in a slurred voice.

She smiled at me, "I've seen plenty of folks come in here and drink as much as you. They're either trying to hook up or are having some problems. I don't see you going up and trying to fuck anyone so I think it is kinda obvious you're having problems."

I sighed, ordering another beer. "Good logic."

She put her nail–polished hand on my back and repeated, "What's wrong?"

"I-it's my husband, Eric…" I began.

"You're gay?" The blonde asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bi." I corrected.

"Ah."

"Yea, well, Eric and I we are kinda fighting allot recently. It's been mostly about how he wants us to adopt a kid but we can't afford it! He also thinks we should go out more, to like, you know, restaurants. I love him, sure, but… but he is just getting so worked up over this adoption thing! I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Kyle."

"Bebe." She said.

I should have figured it out then but I was far too drunk to think. I still couldn't quite think of _who _this Bebe chick was. I definitely shouldn't have agreed to her next offer.

"You know, drinking won't solve your problems. Why don't you come back to my apartment? Because you can't go back to your husband like you are."

"Sure." I replied, getting up and following Bebe out to her car.

We got to her apartment about five minutes later. Her apartment was quite big, one bedroom one bath but had a huge lounge and kitchen.

"Want some water, Kyle?" Bebe asked me, heading into the kitchen.

I replied, "Yea, please."

She came back with a full glasses of water and handed it to me. "Here you go." She said.

"Thanks." I responded before downing the glass.

I don't know how it escalated from drinking water sat on the couch to naked, in bed, having sex. But it did. Her hair was spread all over her pillow and she was gripping the mattress as I pounded in and out of her. She and I moaned in pleasure as we both reached our climax simultaneously. Once I had finished releasing inside of her I pulled out and laid down.

I fell to sleep shortly after.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a slight hangover and looked around. '<em>This isn't my room!<em>' I felt a body and looked at it. '_That isn't Eric!_' I got up and realized I was naked. I looked at the body next to me and realized _she_ was naked as well! '_Oh no! I didn't!_' I began to panic. '_I did!_' I grab my clothes off the floor and began to get dressed when I realised that Bebe was awake as well.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked like nothing was wrong.

I turn to her, "Please say we didn't!" I begged.

"W-we did." She informed me, growing a concerned look on her face.

"Fuck! I'm gonna have to keep this from Eric! He can't ever, ever, know about this!"

"Kyle, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, if you tell him that means he can't find out on his own. If he finds out without you telling him that means you kept a really big secret from him. And anyway, I'm pretty sure he loves you."

I sighed, "Can I stay here for a while. Until later. So I have time to wrap my head around what I'm gonna do."

"It's the least I could do. Want coffee?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

><p>By the time I left later I had decided that the best course of action would be to tell Eric when the opportunity was most appropriate. I still had a hangover, but I was able to get home as it wasn't as bad as it was earlier.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Kyle had finished telling him how it had happened, Eric was already in hysterics. Tears were streaming down his face like a waterfall. "Eric I'm so, so, so sorry! It was a drunken mistake! I swear, it didn't mean anything!"

"I-I… I can't look at you! Just… sleep on the couch!" Eric said, burying his face into his pillow.

Kyle placed a tentative hand on Eric, "E-Eric, I'm sorry." He said before walking away downstairs. He got the spare quilt and blanket out of the storage room they had next to his study. He set them up on the couch and fell to sleep shortly after, by that time, Eric had already cried himself to sleep.

Eric, as usual, woke up while Kyle was getting ready for work. He still had puffy from where he had been crying all night. He went down to the kitchen, prepared his and Kyle's breakfast, made Kyle's lunch and ate quietly. Kyle came down, wearing his typical work cloths, a black suit and red tie with black shoes. He ate his breakfast and went to kiss his husband when Eric stopped him by raising a hand.

"No." He said simply, looking down at the only thing he could be bothered to make for himself, cereal.

"Eric, listen to me, I'm sorry, really, I am." Kyle said, walking towards the door.

Eric sighed, mumbling a quiet, "I know, Kyle, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Two months after the affair<strong>

Kyle got home late one night from work to find his husband still cooking their dinner. He came in, sat on the couch, turned on the T.V. and watched the news.

About ten minutes later Eric called out from the Dining room, "Kyle, dinner."

Getting up and walking in Kyle noticed that Eric had, for the first time in the two months since his affair, cooked a big dinner for them. Recently it was some sort of pasta or something small like that. Today, however, he had made a roast chicken, with roast potatoes, carrots, green beans, broccoli and it was drizzled with gravy.

"What's the occasion?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just thought we've had enough pasta." Eric responded, not looking up from his dinner.

"Ah. So did I." They continued eating in silence. Once he was finished, Kyle tried to kiss his cheek. He was stopped when Eric rose his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Four months after the affair.<strong>

It was Kyle's day off, he and Eric were watching T.V. in the living room. Eric turned to Kyle and, for the first time in ages engaged _him_ in a conversation.

"So, how's work been?" He asked, turning to look at him.

Kyle looked returned the look, with a little more confusion. "Me?" He asked, earning a light giggle from Eric.

"Yes, you." He said.

"Oh, well, I had this case recently. This guy was suing this coffee shop owner for selling an espresso and not for warning him that it was hot!"

"Really? You have to be a real idiot to not know whether the coffee you're drinking is hot or not! Whose side were you on?"

Kyle smiled, "The guy who was suing the coffee shop." He stated.

Eric rest his head on Kyle. "Who won?"

"Well," Kyle began, "we did, of cause!"

"That's good." Kyle got up and headed for the kitchen, but not before leaning in to try and give Eric a kiss. Instead of stopping him, Eric pulled Kyle in closer and wrapped his arms around him. Kyle walked off with a look of pure joy plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Six months after the affair.<strong>

_I couldn't believe my eyes. I couldn't fucking believe my eyes. There he was, right in front of me, fucking that dumb blonde, Bebe, again. He was moaning loudly, kissing her all over. Tears were stinging my eyes! Then they began to fall freely down my cheeks._

_I couldn't move. _

_I couldn't speak. _

_I couldn't even make a sound._

_The tears were falling silently! _

_He looked at me, smiled, and then went back to fucking the blonde bimbo. He moaned louder, mocking me with each pleasurable sound._

_"OH! You're so much better than Eric!" He moaned, leaning down to kiss her again. The tears began to stream down my face faster and faster. "So good! SO, SO, SOOOOOOO GOOD!" He wailed in ecstasy. _

_"STOP!" I screamed, finally able to get something out of my mouth._

_He turned to me, smiled and laughed. "Why? I don't love you! No one does! You're just a FAT, UGLY, DISGUSTING freak! I should have never saved you! I didn't want to, anyway! Why don't you just kill yourself now? No one would care you FAT FUCK!" He pulled out a gun and put it to my head. "Or I'll just do it for you."_

_He chuckled and…_

_BANG!_

_Then everything went black._

* * *

><p>Eric shot up in my bed, screaming loudly. He was sweating, my heart beating fast inside my chest.<p>

The sound of footsteps running up the stairs could be heard. The door swung open and Kyle came in with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked, rushing to Eric's side.

"I-I-I had a n-nightmare!" He cried into his husband's shirtless chest.

Kyle rubbed Eric's back. "Shh, shh. I'm here. I've got you. It's going to be okay." He soothed, "Want to tell me what the nightmare was?"

"Well, y-you were *sniff* f-fucking Bebe a-and I was watching. But I-I couldn't move. I t-told you to stop and y-you s-said that you hatted me and that I was fat and disgusting and ugly and that I should kill myself. Then you pulled a gun out, put it to my head and shot me. Then I woke up."

"I would never do that! I swear, I love you too much! And I promise you, I didn't want to have sex with Bebe. It just happened. I was drunk! If you want I can go back to the couch again."

"No!" Eric quickly blurted out. "I-I'm scared t-that if y-you l-leave I'll have a-another nightmare. P-please stay."

"Ok." Kyle said, laying himself and Eric down. He continued to sooth his scared husband who was still letting tears fall from his eyes. He laid a gentle kiss atop Eric's head. "Goodnight, my love." He whispered into his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Nine months after the affair<strong>

Kyle and Eric were sitting in their living room, watching one of Eric's favourite movies and wearing their nightclothes. Eric was laid across Kyle's lap, comfortable after finally forgiving Kyle. It took almost a year, but that's shorter than most couples.

Eric rolled to face Kyle. "I love you." He said and was pulled into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too." Kyle replied and kissed him again. They continued watching the movie together, Kyle stroking his fingers through Eric's hair. He began stroking his back when the doorbell rang. "I'll get this." Kyle said, getting up, giving Eric one more kiss and walking towards the door.

"Hello?" Kyle called out after opening the door. No one was there. He saw a car speed away. "Huh, that car looks familiar." He mumbled to himself before going to take a step outside. As he went to put his foot down he saw a car seat on the floor. The car seat head a bundle of blankets and a couple of notes attached.

Kyle bent down to pick it up. He unfolded the blankets and saw a… baby.

Kyle almost dropped the child in shock. After a moment's hesitation, he walked in and headed towards the couch and, more importantly, Eric.

"Who was it?" Eric asked from the couch.

Kyle froze. He didn't know how to explain this to Eric. "Err… Eric, you might want to look at this."

Eric sat up on the couch and turned to look at Kyle. A mixture of pure joy and confusion spread across Eric's face and he ran towards Kyle, taking the now awake and crying baby and soothing her. "Where is she from?" He asked, rocking the baby back and forth.

Kyle looked at the letter and began to read.

Dear Kyle,

I'll just get to the point, Kyle, this is _your_ baby. I remember you saying that you and Eric were having arguments about him wanting a baby. Well, I knew I couldn't give her a great, or even good, childhood. I know you will do the right thing. I have left you her birth certificate, a couple of bottles of milk and a letter I want you to give to her on her sixteenth birthday. You can name her whatever you want.

Sincerely,

Bebe Stevens.

"She's so beautiful!" He exclaimed.

Kyle put a hand on his husband's shoulder, "Don't get too attached to it?"

Eric turned to Kyle, a furious look on his face. "Don't call _her _an '_it'_!" He exclaimed, "Why shouldn't I get attached? Oh, I don't care! Kyle, what are we gonna name her?"

"HA! We're not keeping it!" Kyle exclaimed, causing the baby to start crying again.

Eric continued soothing her, while saying, "What do you mean we're not keeping _her_?"

"Eric, we've been over this, we can't afford to raise a child. We're going to put her up for adoption and then forget all about this! God, one bad mistake and you're stuck with it the rest of your life!"

Eric became furious, to say the least. "Don't say she's a 'bad mistake'! Please, Kyle, can we please, please, please keep her?"

Kyle sighed, "I-I'll think about it." He said, before going back to sit on the couch as Eric hushed the baby to sleep after warming the milk and putting it in her mouth.

Eric smiled to himself as he laid the baby into its car seat bed. "You're the best 'mistake' Kyle ever made!"


End file.
